Winnie the Pooh Meets The Incredibles
Winnie the Pooh Meets the Incredibles is a new upcoming movie by Daniel Esposito and Shadow101815. It will appear on Google Drive as part of a double feature with Winnie the Pooh Meets The Incredibles 2 sometime in the near future. Plot Superpeople, or "Supers", are people with superhuman abilities. Mr. Incredible is exceedingly strong, and Elastigirl can stretch her body into almost any shape. Mr. Incredible has a foolhardy young fan named Buddy, who invents gadgets and gets into danger while trying to help him. Mr. Incredible tries to avoid Buddy and prevent him from getting hurt. When Elastigirl helps Mr. Incredible, they bicker over who deserves credit for saving the day. The film begins as Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl marry each other, calling themselves Bob and Helen Parr. Shortly afterward, lawsuits from injured bystanders lead to a political backlash that forces all superheroes to stop saving the world and live normal lives. Fifteen years later, Bob and Helen live unhappily in a suburb of Municiberg. Their young son Dash is able to run faster than the human eye can see, and their teen daughter Violet can turn invisible and create spherical force fields, but they are not allowed to reveal their powers. The baby, Jack-Jack, appears to be an ordinary child. Bob has gained a lot of weight, and he feels frustrated by his office job in an insurance company. He regularly sneaks out to secretly fight crime with his friend Frozone, who can freeze things by spraying them with ice. One day, Bob is fired from his job for losing his temper and assaulting his boss, who refused to let him rescue an innocent crime victim. However, before he can reveal this to Helen, he finds a video message from a beautiful woman named Mirage, who offers him a large sum of money to stop Omnidroid 9000, an out-of-control robot on a remote island. Bob accepts the offer, and he disables the robot after being flown to the island. Afterward, he takes his torn superhero suit to be repaired by Edna Mode, the famous fashion designer who originally made it. Edna also makes new suits for Bob and his family. With plenty of money and satisfying work, Bob happily spends his days getting back into shape, still pretending to have his old job. However, his next trip to the island is a trap: Omnidroid and the island are owned by Mr. Incredible's old fan, Buddy, who now calls himself Syndrome and intends to avenge himself against Mr. Incredible and the other Supers for shunning him. With the greatest superheroes in the world dead, nobody can stop him. His plan is to make people believe he is a Super by staging a fake battle with the robot. Bob is attacked by Omnidroid and barely escapes from Syndrome. Meanwhile, Helen discovers the rip in Bob's old supersuit. She visits Edna, who gives her the new set of suits and helps her locate Bob with a homing beacon, but Syndrome's security system detects the homing signal and captures him. Helen flies to the island in a jet, with Dash and Violet secretly stowing away and Jack-Jack at home with a babysitter, and Helen, Dash, and Violet make their way onto the island after being shot down by missiles. After hiding the children in the jungle, Helen sneaks into Syndrome's facility to rescue Bob, only to find him embracing Mirage, who freed him after a confrontation in which Syndrome refused to save her life believing that Mr. Incredible was too merciful to kill her. After some bickering, Bob and Helen regroup with the children, who triggered the Island's security system shortly after Syndrome launched a rocket to fly Omnidroid to Municiberg. Syndrome eventually captures the family and follows the robot in a jet, but they follow him in a second rocket after Mirage helps them escape. In Municiberg, Syndrome uses a remote-control device to prevent Omnidroid from harming him, but the robot's artificial intelligence becomes aware of the device and shoots it off of him. When the Parrs arrive, they and Frozone defeat the robot, and when Syndrome tries to kidnap Jack-Jack, Jack-Jack uses his new superpowers to attack him. Syndrome drops Jack-Jack in midair, and Jack-Jack is saved by Bob and Helen. Demonstrating the wisdom of Edna's refusal to add capes to her supersuits, Syndrome is killed when his cape gets caught in the engine of his jet. Sometime later, after Dash's first race with his school track team, a new villain appears and the Incredibles prepare to fight him. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, Topsy, Tria, Iago, Toaster, Blanky, Lampy, Radio, Kirby, Rob Robin, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Barry Allen and his Friends, Oliver Queen and his friends, the animals from Walking with Prehistoric Beasts, Ace Bunny and his friends, Captain Underpants, George Beard, Harold Hutchins, Inspector Gadget, Penny, Brain and Corporal Capeman's 1980's traditionally-animated counterparts, Batman, Robin, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, The Super Evil Subspace Empire Squad (excluding the Simpsons villains, Newman, Lavernia, Stevearino, Satan, and Saddam Hussein), Ratigan, Fidget, Dr. Facilier, Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), Reverse-Flash, Malcolm Merlyn, The Crime Empire, Sypher, Mallory Mastermind, Weathervane, Massive, Professor Poopypants, and Melvin Sneedly will guest star in this new movie. *Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, The Super Evil Subspace Empire Squad (excluding the Simpsons villains, Newman, Lavernia, Stevearino, Satan, and Saddam Hussein), Reverse-Flash, Malcolm Merlyn, Ratigan, Fidget, Dr. Facilier, Team Rocket, The Crime Empire, Sypher, Mallory Mastermind, Weathervane, Massive, Professor Poopypants, and Melvin Sneedly will work for Syndrome in this film. *This film will include the midquel short film Jack-Jack Attack as an additional segment, due to Pooh, Ash, Littlefoot, and their friends being with Bob Parr and his family the whole time. *The Winnie the Pooh films, The Jungle Book, Pinocchio, The Lion King, The Emperor's New Groove, Aladdin, The Brave Little Toaster, Sleeping Beauty, The Great Mouse Detective, The Princess and the Frog, and The Incredibles were all made by Disney. *''The Incredibles'' was first released on DVD and VHS in 2005, the same year Pooh's Heffalump Movie was released in theaters, Pokemon: Destiny Deoxys, The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses, Aloha, Scooby-Doo!, and Scooby-Doo in Where's My Mummy were first released directly on DVD and VHS, and The Return of Jafar was first released on DVD. *Joe Yaroch (aka ToonJoey34) originally planned to co-direct this film, but he retired from making anymore Pooh's Adventures films. Reese Ambler would also co-direct this film, but he also retired from making anymore crossovers, so Shadow101815 will co-direct this film instead. *The film takes place before Pooh's Adventures of The Avengers (2012). *The storyline continues in Winnie the Pooh Meets The Incredibles 2. Transcript *Winnie the Pooh Meets The Incredibles/Transcript Links Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Superhero Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Shadow101815 Category:Disney crossovers Category:Package Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Pixar films Category:Films dedicated to Bud Luckey Category:Mystery films